The Outcast
by Gay Witch
Summary: Wow! Yes, a non-fluffy fic! (Or at least, not completely!) Never thought i'd write one! Ah well, i needed the change! This is, naturally, Yaoi, and will be made up of multiple chapters that i'll post ASAP. Please R & R! *COMPLETED*
1. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, so don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
Warning: This is YAOI!!! If you've read my fics before, you should know that by now!! However, for a change, I'm testing the water with something that ISN'T all fluffy and happy! Don't despair, the ending WILL still be happy, but there will be plenty of unhappiness prior to that. I also apologise for my terrible grammar (and to think, I've just finished my English Language A Level...)!  
  
Delusive Longan, I expect to hear from you about this, because I'm about to attempt to take some of your advice (hey, I love a challenge!), but I just can't give it a sad ending, no matter how hard I try! Thank you again for all your feed back so far people!  
  
Note: This is a year after The Lost Age, and Vale has been rebuilt.  
  
-  
  
Isaac moaned, and slumped into the chair gratefully. He had been training all day, and was now tired, sweaty and ached all over.  
  
Garet came in, and grinned. "Overworked, again?" he smiled.  
  
"Just shut up," Isaac growled. "I cant be bothered with you giving me a hard time!"  
  
Garet grinned again. "Yeah, that's not my place is it?" he smiled. "That's more down to your precious Mia!" Mia had recently returned to Imil, but she and Isaac wrote whenever they could.  
  
Isaac looked at him. "Don't start with that, alright? What's wrong with Mia? Are you jealous or something?"  
  
Garet blushed. Then and evil smile came across his face. "Maybe..." he stood up, and strode across to Isaac, and picked him up. Despite Isaacs protesting, he lay the blond down onto the table, and pulled off his gloves.  
  
"But who said I was jealous over Mia?" he purred into Isaacs ear. Isaacs's eyes went wide, until he realised what Garet was doing. He was giving him a massage. Moaning, he let himself relax.  
  
"Anywhere in particular?" asked Garet?  
  
"OH, um, everywhere!" moaned Isaac.  
  
"Everywhere?" Garet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"NOT there, you oaf!" Isaac snapped. "What is it with you, Garet? Your starting to freak me out!"  
  
Garet leaned over, and whispered into Isaacs ear. "You're so cute when you get angry..." and with that, licked Isaac's ear lobe.  
  
Isaac nearly had a fit. When he actually got his bearings together, he noticed that Garet had gone.  
  
"What was THAT about?" he asked himself. He was freaked, but not grossed... HUH?!? Not grossed? His friend, who is MALE, had just come on to him! But, he kinda liked it...NO he WASN'T like that. Mia, Mia, think of Mia, her long...red spiky hair, large muscles... this wasn't working at all...  
  
Isaac blushed.  
  
Outside, Garet grinned at Felix. "I can't believe you went through with that!" said the Venus Adept. "What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing, just looked as though he was gonna die any minute!" Garet started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ok, ok, I know. Here's your money!" Felix tossed him a bag of gold. "I never believed you would have done that!"  
  
A sad figure watched from the window.  
  
-  
  
"Isaac, are you there?"  
  
Jenna was knocking on the bedroom door. His parents were worried about their now 18-year-old son, who hadn't left his room all day. Jenna had voluntiered to help, seeing as how she was SO understanding...  
  
"ISAAC! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
No reply.  
  
Jenna sighed. What could be wrong? He seemed fine yesterday...A thought struck her. She ran around outside, and climbed a nearby tree. Balancing on one of the branches, she tried to peer into his bedroom window. She was within leaping distance to it...  
  
Showing off her amazing prowess, Jenna leapt from the branch to the windowsill, and climbed inside. She walked over to Isaac's bed, and pulled off the blanket to find...  
  
Pillows.  
  
-  
  
Isaac had been walking all night. He had left a note, and it was only a matter of time before his parents found out. They had thought he was over this. Before the storm of Vale, Isaac had crush on another lad. They had been caught stealing a kiss by his dad. A bruise on his face later told him that was not the proper way to be.  
  
And Mia. What was he going to tell her? Nothing. In the note, he had asked Jena to tel her what was going on.  
  
Garet. What would he think? Would he be disgusted? Probably. Felix too.  
  
Now, Jenna. Maybe not her. After all, she had known about him and the boy from the past. She got embarrassed at first, but quickly warmed up to the idea. Maybe he should have spoken to her...  
  
No. It isn't fair to drag her down too.  
  
He decided to rest, near a small river. It was dark, but the sun would be up soon. No matter. He was tired and upset. E set up a small campfire, and went over to the small brook to wash his tear stained face. When he had finished, he peered at his distorted reflection. Hideous. A monster. A freak.  
  
Isaac curled up by the fire, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
-  
  
Jenna lay awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Oh, why hadn't Isaac talked to her? She had heard about Felix's bet with Garet. She frowned. They were gonna pay...Then her expression softened. No, this was deeper than that. Isaac had just been unfortunate to grow up in a society, where he was ousted and considered a freak.  
  
So why didn't she think like that? She was 'normal', liking men as much as the next 18 year old girl, so why was she ok with it, and no one else was?  
  
No one else...  
  
Isaac had no one else.  
  
With a new resolve and fierce determination, Jenna got dressed, packed some essentials, and headed out towards the now rising sun.  
  
-  
  
A/N - What do you think? Its angst, but I cant always do fluffy (or can I? Hmmmm, worth considering!) There WILL be some happiness, because I firmly believe that there should ALWAYS be some, preferably at the end, but under a fellow writer's advice, I'm also trying to be realistic!  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	2. A true friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, and I apologise for the fact that this starts off pretty depressing!  
  
-  
  
Isaac had dozed for a couple of hours, and awoke to bright sunlight that hurt his eyes. He got washed and ate some of the food he had brought with him. Hmmm, where to now? Isaac didn't really have anywhere to go, so he decided to head south, anywhere that led far away from Vale.  
  
He came across a quiet little town that had a small market. Out of curiosity, and desperation to think about ANYTHING else, he decided to go and see what was on offer. He had a small amount of gold with him, so decided to top up on essentials, like bread and water. Doing this was no fun without the others. But he should be used to being lonely.  
  
He had a small amount of gold left now. Not enough for an inn, so it looked like he was going to be sleeping rough again...  
  
He continued travelling, feeling extremely drained, having cried so much the previous night. He met very little, now that the lighthouses had been lit, there seemed to be no trace of the previous monster activity. He walked for a bit longer, it now being late afternoon, and decided to stop for a rest.  
  
-  
  
Felix had awoken, and remembered what had happened. Damn, he had lost all that gold Garet. The last h heard, Isaac had been refusing to come out of his room. Felix then felt slightly guilty, promising to himself that he would check up on the younger Adept.  
  
Getting up and dressed, his parents already awake, he decided to go and wake his sister. Carefully though, because she usually wasn't very happy when woken...  
  
He opened her door, to find the bed empty. On the bed was a note. Isaac's note.  
  
-  
  
Jenna was walking quickly. She wasn't tired, she was too concern for her friend. Besides, if she stopped to rest, she wouldn't catch up. She came across the market, and started to ask around if anyone had seen an 18 year old blond travelling alone. Only the baker knew of a boy that matched the description, and told a very thankful Jenna that he had headed south.  
  
By this time, she was starting to tire. She had spent a good TWO HOURS asking around the DAMNED market place. She scowled. If Isaac was going to run off, couldn't he have at least made it easy to follow him?  
  
The sun had set, and it was getting dark, but Jenna kept at it. She was holding a flame she had conjured to light her way. She stifled a yawn, before abruptly tripping up.  
  
Cursing loudly, she turned to see what had done that to her. She heard a moan, and realised it was a figure, hunched up near the remains of a fire.  
  
-  
  
Isaac sleepily opened his eyes to see that the fire was still burning. Wait, it shouldn't have been burning THAT long, or had he not been asleep for long. No, he HAD, then sun was rising. Confused, he sat up, to be greeted by a smack around the back of the head.  
  
"OWW! What the-"  
  
"You think you can just up and leave do ya?!?" said a VERY peeved female voice. "Have you ANY idea how long I've been walking to try and catch up?!?!?" Her voice broke as she sat down, and embraced him in a hug that nearly cracked his ribs. "Don't you EVER do that to me again!" said Jenna, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Isaac pried her off of him. "You shouldn't have followed," he said quietly.  
  
Jenna looked at him confused. "But Isaac I'm your friend-"  
  
"BUT WHY?!? HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH A FREAK LIKE ME?!?" Isaac was yelling and crying at the same time. "DO YOU EVEN GET WHAT I AM?!? I'M BARELY HUMAN-"  
  
He stopped suddenly, holding his cheek where there was a red handprint appearing. "Now listen here," growled Jenna. "You are NOT a freak, ok?!? I don't care what people say, or think, or ANY other STUPID views they have that really don't matter."  
  
Isaac looked down. Jenna took hold of his chin, and raised it so she could look at him. "Isaac, you're gay. Not a freak. Not a monster. And you are very much human, and I would do anything for you, you know that don't you?"  
  
Isaac nodded slightly. "But," he said fiercely, "I can't go back. Not now they all know."  
  
"So where are you going to go?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Look, come with me back to Vale. You owe everyone that much. And then, you can go where ever it is you want. You didn't even say good bye to your mum and dad. Please Isaac. For me."  
  
Isaac looked away. "I just don't want to see them all hate me. They will all be disgusted. I can't face that..."  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Isaac, some of them probably will. But they are just ignorant. But I refuse to believe that I am the only one who doesn't care that you're gay. There may be others who pleasantly surprise you."  
  
"...ok..."  
  
"THAT'S the spirit!" said Jenna, treating him to a grin. "Now lets head back. I HATE sleeping it rough!"  
  
Isaac managed a small watery smile, before taking Jenna's hand and they both set off home to face the music.  
  
-  
  
A/N: OK, not very long, I know, but please tell me what you think. Also, tell me what you think should happen next! Who accepts Isaac, and does someone do more than that? (Hint hint, one of the lads?) Please review, and tell me whom Isaac should be with. People have been askin who the pairing is, so now's your chance to decide yourselves! I'll write the next part as soon as I have enough feedback! 


	3. An old ally and a bad experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. If you sue me, you'll get about £3.50,which is all I'm worth, and that wont even cover the legal fees!  
  
A/N: Thanks to al the people who have reviewed, and given their opinions as to what should have happened. You won't find out until next chapter, though, so keep reviewing if you want you're idea coupling (and before anyone does, don't suggest Jenna! Isaac IS gay remember!!! You have no idea how many peeps don't get that!)  
  
-  
  
"Isaac, we really need to stop."  
  
Isaac looked at his exhausted friend, and Vale was a good two hours walk away. He scratched his head. "Well, Vault's only about 20 minutes walk from here..."  
  
"Great!" Jenna suddenly perked up. "Well, what are you waiting for? I heard a nice soft BED calling my name!"  
  
-  
  
"It costs HOW much?!?"  
  
They were currently stood in the Inn, and apparently there had been a large price inflation. And now, they couldn't afford even one bed between them.  
  
"Never mind Jenna...we'll just have to sleep rough again." Isaac sighed, patting the red head on her shoulder. They walked outside, and we're about to leave town...  
  
"Hold on a minute! I heard everything, and I wouldn't want two of my friends to sleep outside, now, would I?"  
  
The two adepts turned to face the speaker. Jenna smiled.  
  
"Ivan!"  
  
-  
  
Jenna awoke to sunlight streaming in, and yawned. God, she had needed that! She stretched, and got herself cleaned up, before heading downstairs. Ivan was sat at the table, with a mug of coffee in his hand. He smiled a greeting.  
  
"Nice place you have here!" said Jenna, "But I never knew you lived in Vault!"  
  
"Well, I don't! I'm just house sitting for a friend." He smiled at her. "So, are you gonna tell me what's been going on?"  
  
Jenna explained the entire situation. She knew Ivan wouldn't have a problem; he was better travelled and less ignorant than some other men she cared not to mention...  
  
Ivan frowned. "Sorry, but it DOES sound like Isaac's overreacting a bit! He didn't even wait to find out their responses."  
  
Jenna shook her head. "Everyone in Vale is very sheltered, and don't understand things like this. That, and the fact, for the first time in his life, I think Isaac is genuinely scared. There's no big baddie to fight, and I think he feels helpless."  
  
"Well, I'm sure this place can survive on it own for a few days..." When Jenna raised an eyebrow, he added "Well, you cant expect me to sit here and do nothing? I've faced so much with Isaac, I'm not gonna let this be something he faces without me!"  
  
Isaac stood in the doorway. "What are you two talkin' about?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jenna looked at the state of him, an laughed out loud. Ivan tried vainly to keep from sniggering. Isaacs clothes were creased, he had terrible bed hair, and the dozy look on his face just made him look ridiculous.  
  
"Huh? What's so funny?"  
  
-  
  
After eating a full breakfast, the three friends headed towards Vale. As they approached, Isaac turned extremely pale.  
  
Jenna put her arm around his shoulder. "It's ok." She said. "It will all work out, you'll see!"  
  
Isaac gave her a halfhearted smile, but inside, he had a sick knot in his stomach, and actually felt like vomiting.  
  
"Hey Isaac! Hey Jenna!" A little girl ran up to them. "Oh, and hey, strange man! Where did you all go?"  
  
"Erm, we were just on a little holiday, that's all." Jenna patted the girl on her head. "Have you see Felix?"  
  
"Yeah, ooooh, he's maaaaad!" the girl drew out the last word to get her point across. "You in biiiiiiiiiig trouble!" She spread her arms out as wide as she could, just to show Jenna how much trouble she was in.  
  
Jenna smiled. "Where is he?"  
  
"Erm, I think he's at home."  
  
"Right. Thanks!"  
  
Ivan tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm just going to get a room sorted at the Inn."  
  
Isaac looked over his shoulder. "Uh, better make that two rooms." He said. I'm not sure how this is gonna go..."  
  
"Ok, I will, if you promise me to stop worrying."  
  
Isaac nodded, before setting off to his house.  
  
Jenna watched him go, worried. Damn! Now SHE was going to have to face Felix.  
  
-  
  
"BUT WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT ISAAC?!?!?"  
  
"WELL, WHY WERE YOU MAKING STUPID BETS?!?!?!?!"  
  
Jenna and Felix had been arguing for two straight hours. Felix finally caved.  
  
"I don't know, alright? Isaac has been my friend for so long...I just would never have guessed." He looked at her. "I've done some stupid things before, but this..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I just assume everyone sees what I see." Jenna sighed. "Oh, damn! I wonder how his parents have taken it?"  
  
There was a gentle knock at the door.  
  
Jenna opened it, and saw Ivan.  
  
"Erm, Jenna? I think you should come to the Inn. Now."  
  
-  
  
Jenna and Felix entered the room that Isaac was staying in. There was no light in the room, so Jenna lit a few candles. Sat on the bed was Isaac. He was very still, and looked alomost like a statue.  
  
Jenna walked over to him, and saw he had been crying. She then noticed the bruise on the side of his face. "Oh, Isaac..." She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you come back, I-"  
  
"No, Jenna, it wasn't your fault." Isaac looked at her. "You were right, I HAD to know what they thought. And now I do. I AM a freak..." And with that, he lay out on his bed, and turned his back to the all. Quietly, they all decided he needed a little time, and left.  
  
After a while, Isaac heard a gentle knock at the door. Then nothing. Out of curiosity, he got up, and opnend it. There was a note attached to it:  
  
Meet me at the bridge in an hour. I need to talk.  
  
Isaac looked at it. Damn, he couldn't tell whose the handwriting was. Maybe Jenna, she would do this to try and comfort him, because she knew he wouldn't come with out playing on his strong curiosity. Deciding that today couldn't get any worse, he sat on the bed, and waited.  
  
-  
  
An hour passed, but under the circumstances, it seemed to take forever. Isaac left his room, quietly so as not to wake anyone, before heading to to the bridge.  
  
There he saw the silhouette, and knew it wasn't Jenna.  
  
"I was wondering if you would come," said a male voice. Isaac's eyebrows rose as the figure turned.  
  
-  
  
A/N: ooooh, I'm SO evil! Hehehe! Good place to leave it, eh? Now, get reviewing, and tell me, WHO'S IT GONNA BE? So far, no one thinks Garet, so if you think it should be, then say so! At the moment, it's sort of a tie between Ivan and Felix, but who will win? You'll only hear what you wanna hear if you speak up, and ill only post the next chapter when enough peeps review! 


	4. Mystery man

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, etc.  
  
A/N: Ok, first up a GREAT BIG THANK YOU do all the wonderful peeps that got in touch. You're the best!  
  
This story has been pretty angst so far, so now for a FLUFFY CHAPTER!!!! YAY!!!! (Ahem!) I like to think that even in the worst circumstances, there's a happy ending. I would also like to dedicate this partly to Orion's Shadow. Remember, it will work out in the end!  
  
Ok, decision time...it feels a shame, I enjoyed keeping people hanging! But this short fic has to end sometime I suppose...  
  
I'm very sorry Selena, but a lot of peeps wrote in asking for it NOT to be Piers, but I WILL write one based more on him. I know that I've been neglecting him in my fics! Sorry, I'm still quite new at this, and flames scare me!!!  
  
Now, it was a close call between the other two blokes (Garet didn't even get a look in!) so, I decided seeing as how I have already DONE an Isaac/Ivan, even though more people probably think it SHOULD be Ivan, that it should be......  
  
PLEASE don't flame me Isaac/Ivan fans! Mathais-8888, Karalen The Wood Elf, I'm SO sorry! Please don't stop reading my fics!  
  
-  
  
An hour passed, but under the circumstances, it seemed to take forever. Isaac left his room, quietly so as not to wake anyone, before heading to the bridge.  
  
There he saw the silhouette, and knew it wasn't Jenna.  
  
"I was wondering if you would come," said a male voice. Isaac's eyebrows rose as the figure turned.  
  
"What? But, why-" started Isaac.  
  
"Please. Let me speak. I... know what you're going through... and I just wanted to let you know, that in my eyes, you aren't a freak, ok?"  
  
Isaac was stunned. He opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I should go..."  
  
Isaac reached out and grabbed his arm. "No, don't go. Please. I don't want to feel alone anymore, please. Felix."  
  
Felix looked at him, and studied him. Then, he pulled the younger Adept into his arms. "I'm so sorry for making that bet with Garet."  
  
Isaac looked up at him. "But why did you?"  
  
"So I could...test something." He smiled. "I wanted to test you, to see if you were homophobic. We've been friends for so long, I didn't want to keep anything a secret from you." Then he grinned. "But I never saw all of THIS coming."  
  
"But, what do I do now? I don't have a home, no one wants me..."  
  
Felix gently took Isaacs chin and lifted his face to look at him.  
  
"I want you."  
  
Two figures embraced tightly on the bridge that night, their lips meeting for the first time, not releasing each other until the sun started to rise over the horizon.  
  
-  
  
Ivan padded over to Isaacs room, and gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Pssst! Isaac, are you awake?" He whispered. No answer. Normally, Ivan wouldn't dream of doing this, but under the circumstances of the previous night, he wanted to be sure. He softly opened the door, and promptly tripped over a discarded boot.  
  
"Owie!" he moaned, rubbing his head, which had just hit the wall. He heard someone in the bed wake up with a start, because of the quiet curse that went with it. Then he realised, that it wasn't Isaac's voice...  
  
Ivan stood up slowly, looking at over at the bed, and made eye contact not with the blond, but a brunette. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
A VERY red Felix was currently sat up in bed (minus clothing) doing a very good impression of a goldfish.  
  
"Erm, Felix? Where's Isaac?"  
  
A moan from behind Felix made both Adepts turn to look at the sleeping form next to Felix, as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Realising the attention he was drawing, first confusion, then shock, and then embarrassment all flashed across his face.  
  
"OH, er, hi Ivan..." he started.  
  
Recovering from the initial shock, Ivan raised an eyebrow. "I REALLY don't need to ask, do I?" The two Venus adepts went a colour that Ian didn't know it was possible to turn.  
  
"Huh? Whys the door open? Ivan, Isaac you in ther-aaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Jenna had just walked into the room also, and had seen what she assumed was a naked Isaac, in bed.  
  
With her naked brother.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M BLIND!" she shrieked. The concept of her brother doing ANYTHING, let alone her best friend, was too much for the poor girl.  
  
Ivan, having more bearings than anyone else, took Jenna's arm, and pulled her from the room, closing the door behind him. The Venus Adepts could hear Jenna hyperventilating outside.  
  
"Well, THAT was a nice way to wake up!" said Isaac.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I might be able to improve on that..." murmured Felix.  
  
-  
  
Fully dressed and packed, Ivan was getting ready to set off. "The owner of the house will be back tomorrow, so I'm going to head back to Kalay." He told Jenna. She smiled at him, "Thanks for being there for Isaac. I wasn't sure I was doing to great a job by myself!"  
  
"You did a great job!" said Ivan. "So, what are you, Isaac and Felix gonna do?"  
  
"Travel. The boys are packing their stuff now. Erm, mum and dad won't be too happy about Felix, you know... so we haven't told them. I guess sometimes it IS better to stay in the closet, at least when attitudes are the way they are."  
  
"So why are you going?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Nothing will ever get done if THOSE two are left to their own devices." She strode over to the bottom of the stairs. "That better be PACKING I can hear!"  
  
In their room, Felix grinned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever little sis!" he called back. Isaac smiled. "She seems to be under the impression we can't keep our hands off of each other!"  
  
Felix smiled evilly. "I wonder where she got THAT idea..." before tackling his lover onto the bed.  
  
-  
  
Owari!  
  
-  
  
A/N. I know, I know. Major fluff, but I don't care! I'm too happy! Feel free to tell me if you liked it, hated it, or if you now need therapy from reading it! And, sorry again to Ivan/Isaac fans! I love Ivan myself, but I don't want all my stories to be the same. Hopefully, some of you will also be converted to Felix/Isaac fans! ^_^  
  
Oh, yeah, and I promise that there will be some Water Adepts in my next fic! 


End file.
